ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AWL
Kansas City, Missouri |servance = Worldwide |theme = Riot Maker - Tech N9ne |shows = Fusion |established = December 22nd, 2011 |chairman = Krysis |vicepres = Nick Angel and Adam Aries |ceo = Krysis |writer = Krysis, Liam Catterson, Pook S, and Diamond Cutter |headofgfx = Adam Aries and Victor Hughes |founder = Krysis and Nick Angel |website = http://alphawrestlingleague.webs.com/|image = AWL.png|episodes = 8}} Alpha Wrestling League Alpha Wrestling League is a Professional E-Federation based from Y!A which started in December 22nd, 2011 and is run by owner of AWL in Krysis and have Vice presidents in Nick Angel and Adam Aries. AWL boasts very professional writers, designers, and board members as well as an extensive roster. AWL also produce state of the art graphics. Alpha Wrestling League have 10 FPV's on it current calendar with Battle for Supremacy being the biggest one of AWL's calendar. Alpha Wrestling League have it own flagship show in Warfare with it being on Tuesdays and a developmental show in Fusion usually on Fridays. Alpha Wrestling League currently have 58 members and will continue to look to expand. The Beginning Alpha Wrestling League was formed at December 22nd, 2011. At that time, XMW was in it final day, and some of the XMW members join AWL. AWL was form by Krysis, Nick Angel and Adam Aries. Krysis said himself he want to have a last run in running in e-feds. Nick Angel on the other hand wanted to have redemption after failing in PNW and suddenly XMW. By the end of the night, Adam Aries had shut down XMW, and told everyone to join AWL. AWL soon had 30 members, and became an instant success on the promo page. During the first Warfare show, there were three different matches to determine who would get a shot for the Vacant world title at Best In The World: Pook S vs. Nick Angel, Adam Aries vs. Adrian Christ, and James Walker vs. Rated Blade. Nick, Adam, and James would end up winning there matches. Over the next couple of weeks leading up to Best In The World, all three men constantly interferes in each others match. The match finally happened at Best In The World. But during the match, Chris Elite (otherwise known as Suicide Kid) distracted Nick Angel, and cost him to lose the match. Adam Aries would go on to pin James Walker and become the first World Champion. Also at Best In The World, Victor Hughes defeated Liam Catterson to become the first AWL Unsanctioned Champ, and Austin Lonewolf defeated Chris Elite and Pook S to become the first AWL Gold Rush Champ. But after Best In The World, it was announced that James Walker was fired by AWL Chairman, Krysis. Despite many stories of why, Krysis publicly stated that James was fired due to many things. One of those was James breaking his word and being unloyal to AWL by joining a rival fed. Krysis then confronted James over it, but James acted like he was better then AWL, according to Krysis. AWL suffered another main event lose, as Nick Angel's computer had died, and would be out of action indefinitely. Despite this AWL moved on. On the Warfare following Best In The World, HTH defeated Adrian Christ to gain the right to face Adam Aries for the AWL World Heavyweight Championship. The next week, HTH pinned Aries in a main event tag team match that also including Austin Lonewolf and Marq "The Bolt" Banks. On The final Warfare before Immortality, HTH was able to defeat Johnny Accura, the man who had beaten him at Best In The World. The World Champ, Adam Aries hit him in the head with title belt to end the show after his match. Roster Category:2012 Category:Active E-feds Category:Shows taking place every Tuesday Category:Shows taking place every Friday Category:Weekly events Category:Federations